The primary aim of this study is to determine if a beta2 agonist agent, albuterol, increases muscle mass (as determined by 24-hour urine creatinine excretiobn), in patients with Fascioscapulohumeral Disease (FSHD). A second aim is to determine if albuterol increases strength or timed function tests in these patients.